The Anime Menace
by The Conquerors
Summary: When the countries are kidnapped by the Trade Federation, they unwillingly become involved in the upcoming war for control of the Galaxy while trying to figure out what connection they have to the force. -No yaoi or yuri-
1. The Saga Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or Hetalia.**

**In honor of the Phantom Menace being re-released into theaters in 3-D I give you one of my favorite movie series crossed-over with one of my favorite animes. By the way this takes place during modern day times (twenty-first century)**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

**(Epic Star Wars them start)**

_Episode I_

_The Anime Menace _

_It is a time of turmoil in the galaxy. The Galactic republic has placed a taxation on outlying trade routes to other planets in the galaxy. To counter this the greedy Trade Federation has sent a blockade of battle ships off to the small planet of Naboo._

_In order to combat retaliation from the Jedi and Republic the Trade Federation have secretly kidnapped several beings as hostages who they __believe__ to be Jedi from a solar system that they passed through with only one inhabitable planet._

_Unaware to them the chancellor has secretly sent two Jedi aboard the Trade Federation ship disguised as ambassadors to resolve the conflict unaware of the strange people that they will meet aboard the ship..._

**(Epic Star Wars theme end)**

Slowly Germany opened his eyes. He lifted his body up while rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Ow. Vhy the hell does my head hurt so much?" The last thing he remembered was walking back home with Italy after a world meeting until something hit him on the back of the head knocking him out.

"He's awake roger, roger." Germany quickly turned to his left to find a sandy colored humanoid robot holding a gun next to him. Now this fact startled him a little and he took a look around the room he was in.

It was a white brightly lit sleek looking room, with him in the middle. He was surrounded by about eight more of the sandy colored robots. As he continued to look around he found the only exit to be a gray futuristic looking sliding door, and he saw something else strange outside.

Looking out of the only window he saw stars and a planet outside. Now being in space was already strange enough, but the planet was what really threw him off. Being a nation of the planet Earth he could tell right away that this planet wasn't it by as strange as it may seem not feeling himself.

"Vhere the hell am I?" He said to himself while clutching his head as the leader of the droids pressed some button on it's head contacting the captain of the ship.

"Viceroy, prisoner three is awake Roger, Roger." '_Wait prisoner three? that must mean the other nations might be on this ship as well.'_ Germany thought but these thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of roger, rogers from the droids.

"Roger, roger."

"Roger, roger,"

"Roger, roger."

"Roger, roger."

"Roger, roger."

"Roger, roger."

"Roger, roger."

"Roger, roger."

"Mein Gott! Vill you all shut up!" Yelled Germany angrily at the droids. There was then complete blissful silence in the room...

"Roger, roger." It was almost enough to make him cry. Suddenly the doors slid open with a hiss and Germany turned around to see his capturers Nute Gunray and his lieutenant Rune Haakon.

"Hello Jedi." Said Nute Gunray in an evil manner.

"Vhat?" Germany Asked in confusion. Being in space surrounded by strange robots was already bad enough, now these strange gray, wrinkly aliens that were keeping him captive were calling him unusual names he didn't understand.

"Don't play dumb with us Jedi. We're prepared for any one of your tricks."

_'Vhis can't be real.'_ Germany kept telling himself over and over inside his head while grasping it thinking this was all just a terrible dream.

"Don't worry you and your Jedi friends won't be harmed...yet. We need you to help the coming republic ambassadors...cooperate with us." The Nemodian then gave a slimy evil smile.

"Vold on a second can at least tell me where I am!" Germany yelled back at Gunray refusing to be intimidated.

"Your on the Trade Federation ship along with your other friends."

_'So the others are on this ship.'_ Germany was about question further when the droid commander came up to Gunray.

"Viceroy, the ambassadors are here. Roger, roger."

"Ah good. Tell TC-14 to take them to the meeting room, and droid. Do not let the Jedi escape in case the negotiations become problematic."

The droid then saluted and gave a robotic: "Roger, roger."

The two Nemodians then left the room while the battle droids formed a circle around Germany standing at attention with their backs turned to him.

* * *

><p>A battle droid came walking out of a cell where they kept one of their more <em>violent <em>prisoners.

"Did prisoner seven have any weapons?" Asked the droid commander.

"No but he did have this with him." The battle droid handed his commander a bottle of clear liquid that looked like water but had Vodka written on the side of the bottle. The commander inspected it over for a second before handing it back to the fellow droid.

"Take this up the others and see if they can figure out what this is."

"Roger, roger." The battle droid then turned around and ran relatively fast not wanting to be near that specific prisoner any longer.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-wan sat in the meeting room waiting for the Nemodians to arrive.<p>

"What's taking the Nemodians so long they should be here by now?" Asked an impatient Obi-wan to his master.

"I don't know but I sense much fear from them, and...I sense the presence of other life forms strong in the force on this ship." Replied Qui-Gon Jinn in a calm and wise demeanor.

"So then it's not just me. you sense it too"

"Yes proceed with caution young one. We don't know what the Nemodians have in store for us."

* * *

><p>"What the ambassadors are two Jedi?" Yelled a surprised Nute Gunray. He was on the bridge with Rune Haakon being told the news by TC-14 his protocol droid.<p>

"Yes I'm quite sure of it." TC-14 replied.

"Why do you think there here?" Asked a worried Rune to Gunray.

"They must be here to save their fellow Jedi we captured."

"Oh no were doomed."

"Not yet. I'll contact Sidious he'll know what to do." He then turned around to TC-14

"Droid, why don't you bring drinks to our guests."

"Yes Viceroy." TC then bowed and headed off to get drinks for the Jedi to keep up appearances.

* * *

><p>Germany still sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a circle of battle droids. Suddenly he got an idea. He checked the pockets of the green military jacket he was wearing and saw that the aliens forgot to take away the mechanic tools he kept with him.<p>

From this he was able to formulate a clever albeit risky plan. He took out his wrench and screw driver and crept closer to the battle droid commander putting his plan in action.


	2. Negotiations

The door opened and TC-14 came in carrying a tray of drinks for the Jedi who were sitting patiently at the table waiting to begin negotiations between the Republic and the Trade Federation.

She first carried it to Obi-Wan who took a cup off the tray and took a sip. She then went to Qui-Gon who did the same. The two didn't expect a thing. Her master would be so pleased with her.

* * *

><p>A life size hologram of Darth Sidious appeared before Nute Gunray. He and Rune stepped back a little and slightly cowered at the intimidating presence of their boss.<p>

"Is everything well, Viceroy?" He asked in a scratchy voice.

"Well not exactly my lord. The two ambassadors are actually Jedi knights. What should we do?

"Kill the two that are disguised as ambassadors and keep the other nine you captured alive. When that's done send your troops down to the planet to occupy the capital Theed."

"B-but my lord, is that legal?" Gunray asked in a worried tone.

"I will make it legal." With that the two Nemodians bowed and the hologram turned off.

* * *

><p>Several of the vulture droids hanging around in the hangar saw a pair of canons descending from the ceiling and thought it would be best to get out of there.<p>

The Captain in the Republic cruiser it was aimed at was not so lucky. The mechanical sound it made coming down woke him up from his nap but before he or assistant could put the shields up red plasma blast shot out of the turrets making the ship explode into a fiery inferno.

* * *

><p>Purple eyes suddenly shot open. They scanned around the room looking at the cell they were in. The owner of the aforementioned eyes only thought one thing after looking at his surroundings: <em>'Where is my vodka?'<em>

* * *

><p>The blast shook the ship alerting the Jedi who in response ignited their light sabers sending a scared TC-14 cowering back. Suddenly gas started leaking into the room from the air vents. At seeing this the two Jedi turned off their light sabers.<p>

"It's gas don't breath!" Said Qui-Gon. Obi-wan nodded to his master and held his breath waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

><p>A small legion of battle droids stood outside the room, one of whom was carrying a familiar bottle. Suddenly a hologram of Nute Gunray appeared in the front of this legion.<p>

"Go in and finish off what's left of them." The droid in front saluted and replied: "Roger, roger." Before the hologram turned off. The droids walked up to the door making it automatically opened.

An expulsion of gas came out of the room and the shadow of a lone humanoid figure stood there. The battle droids raised there blasters ready to fire on it but it turned out to just to be a fellow droid.

"Oh excuse me." TC said before going around the droids.

"Go first corporal we'll cover you." Said a normal battle droid to one with a red stripe on it's head. This one nodded but before it could do anything beams of blue and green appeared in the gas cloud.

"Uh-oh." Responded some droids before opening fire into the gas cloud where the jedi were. The light sabers moved deflecting the blaster fire back at the droids making the first two in front fall over destroyed by their own blaster fire. The jedi then lept out from the gas cloud and landedin the middle of the legion.

Qui-Gon slashed at the two in front of him slicing them through the middle. He then stabbed his light saber behind him without ever turning around falling yet another droid.

Obi-Wan landed in front of three droids who took out their blaster and prepared to fire on the padawan but before they could pull the trigger Obi-Wan thrusted his hand out in front of him using a force push to send them flying against the near wall damaging them too much to fight.

The two jedi turned around to see four more droids who were prepared to shoot them blasters at the ready. Obi-Wan noticed one of them had some sort of drink in it's hand not that he had time to question this. The jedi were about to attack the droids when a rumbling from below deck distracted both parties. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon listend closely and heard the distressed calls from battle droids from the floor below.

"The prisoner escaped get him!"

"Waaaaaaaahhh."

"He's too strong. Viceroy we need backu-"

Both the jedi and the droids wondered what was going down there but their question was soon answered. An explosion appeared in front of the the jedi and droids knocking them both down. When Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon got up they saw the explosion was caused by a man with silver hair and purple eyes carrying a lead pipe jmuping straight through the floor.

* * *

><p>Germany quickly inserted his screw driver into the control pack on the back of the lead battle droid.<p>

"Hey what are you-" But the battle droid never got to finish. As soon as Germany undid the lid he reprogramed the battle droid via it's pack. As soon as this happend the battle droid mistook the others for enemies.

"Halt!" He yelled in a robotic tone. He shot at one of the battle droids taking him down. The others at seeing this thought that each one of them was a hidden traitor. Germany ducked knowing what was coming. Each battle droid that was in a circle around Germany shot the droid across from it all of them firing at the same time simultaneously shooting all of them. Germany watched as they all fell down.

Standing up he admired his work before moving toward the door. He saw that it was locked with a control panel that need a complicated code to unlock it. Seeing this advanced peice of technology formulated a foll-proof plan. He took out his wrench and smashed into the panel making sparks fly out of it. The door opened up and Germany walked out in search of the others (mostly Italy).

* * *

><p>The Nemodians who were watching this unfold on security footage from the bridge were not at all pleased.<p>

"Sir prisoner seven has escaped as has prisoner three!" Reported the female Nemodian drone in one of the command chairs. Today was not a good day for the viceroy. This would be tough to explain to Sidious.

* * *

><p>"There's prisoner seven! Blast him!" Commanded one of the battle droids. The droids started opening fire on Russia who quickly side stepped out of the way. He then raised his lead pie over his head and charged at the droids screaming: "Stay away from my vodka!"<p>

He swung his lead pipe at one of the droids swiftly taking it's head off. He charged at the next two quickly dodging their fire before punching both of them with full force into the wall. He then turned to the last droid who was still holding his bottle of vodka.

"Uh-oh" Was al the droid said knowing what was coming. Russia grabbed the droid's hand and forcefully ripped it off before stabing his lead pipe through the droid's chest. It fell over with a shower of sparks coming out of it's chest while Russia looked at it drinking his vodka.

"Master he-" Obi-Wan began but Qui-Gon finished for him.

"I know." Using the force they both sensed the aura eminating off of Russia. It was not the dark red of the dark side but a deep purple, a color associated with sadness, sorrow, and pain.

"Master the force is strong in him." Said Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon.

"Indeed it is. The droids called him their prisoner. Come let's learn more about him."

"But master! Don't you sense the dark side in him?"

"Yes but he shows no hostility toward us, after all we both have the same enemy, and, I think there's still hope for him."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon-Jinn approached Russia who finished drinking his vodka. Russia finally noticed the other two people with him and truned around to face them.

"Hello." Russia said. He looked over the jedi examining them. What funny robes and hair they have he thought.

"Hello there. I'm Qui-Gon-Jinn and this here is my apprentice Obi-Wan. We're quite impressed with how you defeated all those Trade Federation Droids. Can you tell us what your name is?"

"Russia." He replied smiling his innocent child-like smile. He decided to give his identity as a country away because he figured A).This was some sort of dream, or B).If they really are in space these people wouldn't know about the countries of Earth anyway.

"So Russia. What are you doing in the Trade Federation ship?" Asked Obi-Wan. Russia looked blankly at the ceiling trying to remember what happened.

"Daaaaaaaaaaa? Oh. I was walking home after a meeting I had with my friends when suddenly these what you call battle droids of this Trade Federation came out of no where. I could have taken them all by myself but one of them sprayed some sort of gas in my face. The next thing I know I'm in a cell...without my vodka." There was a hint of sadness in Russia's voice at the vodka part.

"So you had a meeting with your friends?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"Da." Russia gave him a nod.

"Do you think the Trade Federation could have captured them as well?"

"It's possible. Where we're from we're pretty_ special_ and _important_."

"Then it would make sense for the Trade Federation to kidnap them as well. Russia I think we could have a little agreement here. It seems we both have a common enemy. Why don't we go give the Viceroy a little vist?"

"Yes that sounds nice comrade Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan." Russia took out his lead pipe and gave another wide smile.

* * *

><p>Germany stepped out of the room he was confined in and started cautiously searching around the ship for any sign of the other nations. He then heard noises coming from around the corner. Thinking it was more battle droids he shot around the corner with his wrench raised...only to stop in front of a familar silver haird man who, like Gremany also had a weapon raised.<p>

"Russia!" Germany yelled in surprise at the man.

"Da?" Russia nonchalantly replied. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan caught up with Russia.

"Is this one of your friends Russia?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"Da. This is Germany." Russia gestured to Germany who was right next to him.

"Vold on a minuet. Russia who are these people?"

"Oh. These are my new comrades Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan. We're on our way to have a friendly discusson with the Viceroy of this ship."

"The Viceroy? You mean vhat vrinkly gray alien who was spitting nonsense at me a while ago."

"So you have met him?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Ves. He talked avout vaving kidnapped nine of us, and called us jedi."

"So there are more of you." Obi-Wan's voice had the slightest hint of irritation.

"Yes and it seems like he has more hostages, all the more reason to see him in person." Qui-Gon said.

"Ves! I vould very much like to meet this viceroy." Germany began cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Where are the jedi?" Asked Rune. He was pacing around the bridge nervously. Since that strange jedi burst through the floor they lost security visual and lost track of the jedi.<p>

"I don't know but they couldn,t have gotten to far." Said Nute Gunray. After he said that both Nemodians realised the room they were in was dangerously close to the meeting room for the ambassadors. Soon they heard the rapid metalic clanking of droid feet outside the door as if they were running towards something.

"I think we just found the jedi." Nute Gunray said in a grim voice.

* * *

><p>The four were about to get to the door of the bridge when a new legion of battle droids rushed at them.<p>

"Halt! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" They chorused in robtic urgency. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan immeadietly took out there light sabers and ignited them into green and blue blades respectivley. Germany and Russia at seeing this jumped back a little surpised at this.

"Vhat the hell!" Germany shouted but the two didn't have time to explain. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon deflected the blaster fire from the droids guns making the fire hit the walls instead. Obi-Wan jumped behind two battle droids slicing them before they even got a chance to turn around. Qui-Gon then used force push to push three battle droids ina row all into each other before slamming them into a wall braking their circuitry.

Germany and Russia just stood there awestruck at what the men in front of them were doing. Qui-Gon then put his light saber through the locked bridge door cutting a hole in it while Obi-Wan stood on lookout to deal with anymore droids.

* * *

><p>Nute Gunray and Rune Haakon stood there terrified as they saw the light saber cutting through the door.<p>

"We're done for!" Exclaimed a worried Rune.

"Not yet! Put another door barrier up and I want Droidikas uo here now!"

"Yes viceroy!" Replied the female Nemodian drone. She pushed a few buttons on her key board making an extra barrier of door come up and also summoning a few drodikas.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon was just about through when another door came up making the hole he was just cutting useless. He then tried a different approach. He stabbed his light saber into the door and held it there slowly melting the door away. It made a circle of molten metal that was slowly growing outward.<p>

"I could use a little help here!" Qui-Gon called out to Germany and Russia.

"I'll help comrade Qui-Gon." Russia said smiling. He took out his lead pipe and started banging it on the door. Because of Qui-Gon's light saber melting it the door bacame weak making Russia's hit against it with his lead pipe make cracks spider all through it. Each hit made a metalic thud that shock the entire door terrifying the Nemodians even more.

The white decor in the ship vaguely reminded Russia and Germany of the Pict's spaceship. Speaking of which it wouldn't have hurt to have China and America's super strength here Russia thought. Those two are never around when you needthem most.

* * *

><p>The Nemodians looked in horror as cracks spidered through the door and circle of the door melting was getting bigger.<p>

"Where are my drodikas?" Yelled Nute Gunray.

* * *

><p>On cue a couple of rolly-polly droids named droidikas also called destroyer droids rolled rapidly towards the group.<p>

"Master! Rollers!" Yelled Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon removed his light saber from the door and turned to face the droids. He knew how dangerous they were and how they would fight to the death. The droidikas uncurled from ball form and put up there blue deflector sheilds before opening fire on the group. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon deflected the droidikas blaster fire but their sheild deflected the deflected blaster fire onto the walls.

"Run we can't get through it's sheild!" Yelled Qui-Gon. The group ran down the hall escaping from the drodikas while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stayed in the back deflecting back deflecting blaster fire fired upon them from the droidikas.

* * *

><p>"See there no match for droidikas." Said a smug Nute Gunray.<p>

"Sir they've gone up the ventilatin shaft!" Reported the Nemdoian drone.

* * *

><p>Three battle droids marched toward another cell door on the ship.<p>

"We're here to check on prisoner nine for the Viceroy." Said the one in front.

The two battle droid gaurd responed with a "Roger, roger." and let the group in the cell.

They stepped in a cell room just like Germany's that was sleek, white, and had a window looking down at Naboo. Sitting by this far window was a terrified blond man hugging a polar bear waitng for the worst. However the droids looked vacantly like there was nothing there.

"Where did prisoner nine go?"

"I don't know he must have escaped." Canada got up hugging his bear.

"But I'm right here!" Even though the droids probally wanted to hurt him he was still angry that even they didn't notice him.

"Spread out and search the perimeter and try to find him."The droids saluted and marcged off.

"BUT I'M RIGHT HERE!"Yelled Canada right next to the droids commander. The commander looked on straight ahead as if nothing happened. Canada then stromed angrily out of the cell.

"Not even robots notice me!"

* * *

><p>A lone battle droid sat in an AAT. He was geting ready to begin with the battle of Naboo when suddenly he heard a knocking on the hatch of his AAT. He caustiously lifted the hatch and peered around.<p>

"Hello?" He saw that no one was around and was about to back down when a pair of black gloved hands grabbed him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and could swear he could hear laughter coming from the AAT before he shut off.

* * *

><p>The group exited the hangar and came upon the hangar. There they saw droids entering AAt's and MTT's.<p>

"They seem to be preparing an invasion." Said Obi-Wan.

"Yes we should follow them. We have to alert the queen." Qui-Gon said. With that the group snuck by the droids and stole away on an MTT as they were preparing to start the invasion.


	3. Impending Invasion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own star wars or Hetalia.**

The Nemodians paced in the bridge of the Trade Federation ship wondering what to do about the escaped Jedi and hostages. To make matters worse the droids reported that prisoner nine has escaped his cell bringing the total count of escapees to three. He couldn't see how things could get any worse.

"Sir a transmission from the planet." Responded the Nemodian drone. Nute and Rune looked behind them to see the once vacant wall come to life as if water was rippling through it. A fourteen year old girl in a regal red dress, ceremonial crown, with her face covered completely in white make-up.

"It's queen Amidala herself!" Rune Haakon said in surprise at the queen contacting them herself.

"At last we are getting results." Gunray was happy that things might start working out for him.

"So you come before us your highness." Nute and Rune gave a mock bow to the queen.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say Viceroy. Your trade convoy of our planet has ended." She said in icy monotone. Nute and Rune looked at each other then he turned around and spoke to the queen again smiling.

"I was not aware, of such failure."

"I hear that the chancellors ambassadors are with you now, and that you've been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." Gunray said his smile vanishing trying not to look guilty.

"Beware Viceroy. The Federation has gone to far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate. You assume too much."

"We will see." The image of the queen rippled again and she vanished as quick as she came. Rune turned and spoke to Gunray a little worried.

"She's right you know. The senate never-"

"It's to late now!" Gunray interrupted. He was already worried and didn't to be reminded of it.

"Do you think she expects an attack?"

"I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there and we must find those escaped hostages or Sidious's will show us something worse than death!" The two Nemodians gulped at the thought of what Sidious would do to them if he found out three of the hostages were missing. Unaware to them one of them in question still holding his polar bear was walking around the bridge angered at being ignored.

"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE!" He yelled in the middle of the bridge yet the Nemodians and droids didn't once turn to him.

"FINE THEN SCREW YOU GUYS!" With that Canada stormed angrily out of the bridge looking for a way to escape.

"Viceroy unit 882 isn't responding from his AAT!" Announced the drone suddenly.

"How can that be! When did you lose connection with him?"

"When he just got in his ATT right after he checked up on-" She then paused in horror once she remembered what 882 last did before he went to his ATT for the invasion.

"-Prisoner five."

* * *

><p>Queen Amidala sat at her office desk in the meeting room of her palace. Surrounding her in a sort of semi-circle was her most trusted servants, guards, and advisers. The most prominent in this meeting however besides the queen herself was the senator of Naboo Palpatine who was communicating with them from Couracant via a life-size holo-gram of himself in the middle of the circle.<p>

"The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true?" Came the shocked voice of Palpatine's hologram.

"I have assurances from the chancellor that ambassadors did arrive." The ending of his sentence was bit struggled as his hologram image kept fading in and out.

"I...gurg...fders...negotiate...ambassadors." The hologram kept going in and out before fading and turning off completely.

"Senator Palpatine! What's happening?" Asked Queen Amidala to her guard captain Panaka remaining a monotone voice but with some worry evident in it.

"Check the transmission generator." Panaka ordered one of the guards who saluted and walked off.

"A communication's disturbance can only mean one thing...invasion." Replied one of the more grim governors.

"The federation would not dare go that far." Amidala replied calmly.

"The senate would revoke their trade franchise and they would be finished." Explained Panaka.

"Exactly. That's why we must rely on negotiations."

"Negotiations? We lost all communications and where are the chancellors ambassadors?" Retorted the grim governor again.

"This is bad. Most of our security units will be no match against the federation droids and army." Panaka said to Amidala advising her.

"I will not take an action that will lead us to war."

"My queen what if the federation tries to take you captive or worse assassinate you?"

"Then I will need well trained guards to make sure that doesn't happen and the Federation gets it's way." Panaka then made a little bow toward Amidala.

"I'm privileged that you trust me that much your highness." When he stood back up he saw the queen was giving him an apologetic look preparing him for what came next.

"It's nice that your offering your services captain but I would feel more safe being guarded by those two girls you found in the forest single-handily defeating three Veermok*."

"You mean the brown haired one with flowers in her hair wielding the skillet and her friend with the long pony tail wielding the paddle?" Asked Panaka a little upset at his job being slightly stolen from him from two girls his security scouts just found in the swamp forest beating up three Veermoks that were trying to attack them.

"Yes those two."

"Bring them in." Ordered an irritated Panaka into his wrist com.

"You know captain. I could always use the extra protection." Amidala said trying to make it up to Panaka.

"It would be my honor."

* * *

><p>Federation Transport carriers left the flagship carrying STAPs, AATs, and MTTs loaded with battle droids down to the planet of Naboo putting it's impending invasion in action. Unaware to them though four extra passenger have hitched a ride on of their MTTs. Germany, Russia, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan sat across from each other within the MTT among the rows of battle droids.<p>

"Allvight you vave some explaining to do." Germany said to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who he was sitting across from him with Russia next to him.

"like what?" Came the slightly irritated voice of Obi-Wan.

"Vike vhat? Vow about those glow-y swords vou guys had and blocking vack those bullets and vhow about vhat planet?" Asked Germany like it was obvious.

"Haven't you ever seen a Jedi?" Inquired Qui-Gon.

"Vhere's that vord again. Vhose grey aliens called me vhat back on the ship."

"You guys must not get off your planet much if you don't know about Naboo." Commented Obi-Wan on Germany's previous statement.

"Well you see comrade Obi-Wan where we're from leaving our planet beyond our moon is impossible and until our encounter with you and our friend the Viceroy we only had a few encounters with aliens much less knew about a whole society of them outside our planet." Russia explained trying to enlighten Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan of their situation.

"Und ones vith big guns at vhat." Added Germany.

"Master do you think their planet's from the unknown regions*?" Questioned Obi-Wan to his master.

"Possibly. That would explain why they don't know about the Jedi or the planets of the republic. I guess we do have some explaining to do for our new allies." Qui-Gon then turned from Obi-Wan to face Germany and Russia.

"So if what your telling me is true you two have never been off your own planet?"

"Ja."

"Da." Came the replies from Germany and Russia respectfully.

"All right let me explain. In this galaxy, possibly the same one your planet's in there's a galactic republic. It was formed with the invention of light speed and the exploration of planets. When these new people and species started meeting and trading with each other they decided they needed an organization to govern and represent all of them like the governments they had on their own planets, thus the beginning of the republic was born. Now in a republic spanning thousands of planets of a galaxy needs someone to be peacekeepers and keep cooperation between planets. That's what the Jedi are. That glow-y sword you were talking about is called a light saber.'

"Vight saber?"

"Light saber?" Came the confused voices of Germany and Russia.

"Yes, you see a light saber is more elegant than a clumsy blaster and is the signature weapon of the Jedi. It takes training and the force to use and becomes an extension of the Jedi's body. The last thing about the Jedi is their use of the force. The force exists in everything living and embraces us all. Jedi use the force to it's fullest ability to do amazing things that most can't even imagine to help in their peace keeping roles."

"Like vwhat?" Asked Germany his voice more full with curiosity then with the previous irritation. Qui-Gon stuck his hand out in front of him and slowly turned it from side to side. Slowly one of the deactivated droids came off of the racks and floated in front of Germany and Russia.

"Mein Gott!"

"Daaaaaaa!" Germany and Russia stared at the floating droid in wonder while Qui-Gon held it up.

"So I wasn't seeing things when I saw Obi-Wan push those droids back without even touching them?" Asked Russia.

"Yes that's one of our techniques called force push." Replied Obi-Wan.

"One last question then comrades. What can you tell us about that Trade Federation and it's Viceroy whose face I want to turn inside out." Russia fought back the kolo's in his words at the mention of the one who imprisoned him and took away his vodka.

"About our friend the Trade Federation. It's a banking company that deals with the trade between planets making that it's primary source of income. The republic recently put a tax on trade routes which would severely hurt the Federation's income. In retaliation of this the Federation sent a blockade around Naboo cutting off anything from entering or leaving trying to get the republic to succumb to it's demands. From this we were sent as ambassadors to negotiate an agreement where things didn't go exactly as planned."

"Allvight that explains avout the Federvation, the planet and galaxy, and vhat you guys are but what role do we play in this?" Asked Germany.

"The viceroy did call you a Jedi. It would make sense for him to take hostages to make sure things went his way."

"Vait! Vold on a second vhat about the others then?" Germany asked in panic concerned about his friends.

"We have no time to help them." Rushed Obi-Wan being more focused on his primary mission.

"I'm sorry but my apprentice is right the Federation has to many droids. The best thing we can do for them is to save the queen and get help from the republic."

Germany was about to object against this when suddenly a thud and jerk of the MTT they were in distracted him and the rest of the group for that matter.

"Vhat's happening?"

"It appears we've landed on Naboo and the invasion's starting." Qui-Gon said. Everyone in the group stood up and walked over to the back hatch.

"We could use your help against the Federation. Together we can both reach goals and it's safer. I don't want to see your friends get hurt anymore than you do." Qui-Gon felt like he had to do this. After all he really did want to help Germany and his friends, besides they've never been off their own planet before.

Germany quickly thought about it, and since he was stuck on an unknown planet far away from Earth with no way to get back into space to save his friends he found the answer very easily.

"Allvight you can count me in."

"You can count me in too, da." Russia happily chimed in smiling widely while holding his pipe. He still had to take his revenge on the Viceroy after all and his two new comrades with glowing swords will make it so much easier.

***AN: All right some explanation and random author comments. First off the two girls queen Amidala mentioned are in fact nations. One's sort of easy to figure out the identity of while the other extremely difficult so if can guess who either one them is your awesome. If your wondering what a Veermok is it's an ape like territorial predator found on Naboo. If you want to see a picture or learn more (or if you want to know anything and I mean anything else about the star wars universe) check it out on Wookieepedia the star wars wiki.**

**The unknown regions mentioned by Obi-Wan are the parts of the galaxy that have yet to be explored or those who have gone there have never returned so no one's quite sure what's actually there making a perfect location for Earth. This was actually pretty hard to write trying to explain the star wars universe to Germany and Russia or any one from Earth in general so I hope I did a good job with it. Also no one seemed to notice the escapee in the ATT from the last chapter so just to bring that out it will be important. I'll try to put random star wars trivia down here every chapter. Until then good bye.**


	4. Invasion Of Naboo

**I still do not own Hetalia or star wars, but I do own a Darth Maul light saber**

Tan H-shaped federation carriers carrying the AAT's, MTT's, and STAP's finally hovered to a stop and landed in a clearing in the swamp forest just a little ways from the capital of Theed. The battle droid commander for this mission with a yellow stripe running vertically along its head named Omm-009 watched from the top hatch of his AAT as the carries doors opened and MTT's and AAT's neatly filed out of the carrier in a single file line like a colony of robotic ants. In front of him, at the open hatch a hologram of Nute and Rune flickered on.

"Yes viceroy." He replied in a more authoritative robotic tone than the other droids being the commander. Behind him his MTT's and AAT's mowed down the trees as if they were tooth picks.

"Captain, we have searched the ship and there is no trace of the four escaped Jedi hostages or the two who were disguised as ambassadors. They may have escaped on one of your landing craft." Said Rune alerting the ground forces to search for the Jedi.

"If they are down here sir, we will find and crush them."

"Proceed with caution. These Jedi are more powerful than we previously thought." Gunray warned before the hologram flickered off. Omm-009 turned back to his troops to oversee how their march on Theed was progressing, when he saw something that was not in the proper invasion programming. One of the AAT's was deviating from the others and taking its own path through the foliage, breaking off from its single file line.

"Navigational error; return back to the battle now soldier." He commanded to the wandering AAT via the com-link in his head. In response the driver of the AAT responded back by his own com-link in the console of the AAT

"Sorry robot dude, but I have heroing to do." Came an unusually loud-cheery voice, and not the expectant robotic one of a battle droid.

"Heroing? Heroing does not compute." Omm-009 replied to the AAT, but all he got in response was laughing before the driver shut off communications.

* * *

><p>A brown rectangular speeder emerged from the carrier. Usually this would have no importance, but this one was carrying one of their "Jedi" hostages as a security precaution. The battle droid driving wouldn't really mind this job if the person in question wasn't so <em>annoying<em>. Italy sat in the back of the speeder with his arms bound to his sides by ropes. In his head he went over the stages of kidnapping he had already gone through. He already passed the stage of absolute terror (the longest stage), the stage of begging for mercy, and now his present one of waiting for Germany, Japan, ECT to rescue him. To help calm himself further he started asking questions to the battle droid driver.

"Do you have any ravioli?"

"No roger, roger."

"What about linguini?"

"No roger, roger."

"And my names not Roger it's Italy!" He cried in slight annoyance.

"Right, Italy. Roger, roger."

"No. Not Italy Roger, just Italy."

"Right, just Italy. Roger, roger."

"Do you have any pasta?"

"Pasta? Pasta does not compute."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO PASTA! EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE PASTA! WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THERE WITHOUT ANY PASTA! NO WONDER YOU ROBOTS ARE SO MEAN!" Italy yelled in outrage of the Trade Federation having no pasta shaking violently in his seat. The battle droid pilot hearing this was having a sensory overload from the sheer volume of Italy's professional scream, and as such didn't notice that he was driving straight for a tree.

The pilot at the last minuet swerved out of the way of the tree, but drove in to the dense swamp underbrush flipping the speeder over. The passengers went flying out with Italy having his ropes miraculously cut by an overhanging branch, and landing in a relatively soft patch of dirt. The droid was not so lucky, and went flying straight into a tree exploding into sparks.

He then decided to go explore the swamp to see if any of the others had made gone in there and to escape the scary pasta less battle droids. He pulled back some brush tearing through some thickets before emerging (read: stumbling) out of the brush into a clearer part of the swamp forest. He smiled at the beautiful scenery around him, and not being around the battle droids, but this smile was sort lived. The distraction of the scenery made him oblivious to the creature he was walking straight for and right into. He bumped straight into this creature making it turn around and face him.

After looking at each other face to face both parties screamed in fear and jumped into opposite bushes, the creature because he was startled and Italy because it looked like some amphibious duck-billed monster to him. After a short period of time and Italy and the creature both popped their heads out of their respective bushes, and the creature spoke to him in a gurgly voice.

"Who are yousa? Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon ran through the swamp trying to avoid being trampled by the large flightless and featherless Kaduu birds that were startled by the MTT's which were also trying to crush him. The Qui-Gon had lost Germany, Russia, and Obi-Wan when a group of battle droids looking for the escaped Jedi had found them sneaking off the MTT leading to his current state in the swamp.<p>

He barrel rolled to his right letting the MTT lumber past him. No sooner did he breathe a sigh of relief at his relative safety, he heard screaming coming from the path he was just on. Running from another MTT was a young man with auburn hair that some weird hair curl coming off the left side and an amphibious Gungan. Sighing he ran out from his cover, lunged and tackled the two out of the way of the MTT which went on it's way not caring about the two it almost crushed.

"Yousa save us!" Happily shouted the Gungan.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much mysterious hippie man!" Cried the man hugging Qui-Gon's legs.

"Yes, do try to be more careful next time." Qui-Gon said before walking off to find the other three.

"Where's my manners? Mesa Jar Jar Binks and this is my new pala Italy." Jar Jar said introducing themselves.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, but we really should go our separate ways." Qui-Gon had no time to deal with two extra passengers, he already had three and some more he had to find and rescue, and he also found the two slightly irritating.

"No, mesa owe a life debt to you for saving me from the mekanicks."

"That won't be necessary." Qui-Gon said nonchalantly still trying to get rid of the two.

"But I must. Demanded by the guds it is."

"I appreciate it very much but you mustn't-." Before he could finish the hum of a droid STAP distracted him followed by it bursting out of the brush and firing on the group.

"Oh, no!" Screamed Jar Jar who ducked down in fear followed by Italy who did the same while waving a white flag and screaming "Please don't hurt us we surrender."

The battle droid on the STAP open fired on the group again firing three more shots only this time Qui-Gon ignited his light saber and deflected the first two harmlessly into trees while deflecting the third right back at the droid pilot. The STAP exploded into flames from its own blaster fire sending little pieces of Droid everywhere.

Italy and Jar Jar both stood up astounded at the sight thy just saw.

"Yousa save us again"

"Are you brainless you nearly got us killed?"

"We spake."

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here."

"Oh please don't leave us here mister. You can't let the scary robots take us they have no pasta! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?" Begged Italy for Qui-Gon to stay and protect them.

"Master! I'm so glad we found yo- Who are they?" Obi-Wan came out of the brush with Germany and Russia. He was happy to see his master but seeing two more potential group members irritated him more than he was already.

"Obi-Wan, Germany, Russia. Met our new friend Italy and Jar Jar Binks."

At hearing Germany's name Italy instantly perked up and ran over to his dear friend who he was looking for.

"GERMANY I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU! THESE SCARY ROBOTS CAPTURED ME AND TIED ME UP, AND WORST OF ALL THEY DIDN'T HAVE PASTA!"

"Umm It's okay Italy. We have two Jedi here to help us get out of here and get the others back." Germany said trying to calm down the panicked nation.

"There's more of them?" Asked an irritated Obi-Wan.

"Yes we really should get going to this Theed comrades to get this queen to help us before the viceroy and his droids get to her first." Russia said.

"Yousas want to get to Theed? Yousas should go to Otoh Gunga they can help you get to da queen, OH!" Jar Jar quickly covered his own hands with his mouth regretting what he said.

"You know how to take us to the queen?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"Please take us to this Otoh Gunga city of yours comrade Jar Jar." Russia said.

"No, no. It was a muy muy bad idea. Wesa shouldn't go." Jar Jar there was a little bit of panic in Jar Jar's voice like he didn't want to go any where near the city at all. Qui-Gon then got an idea of how to persuade Jar Jar to take them to this Otoh Gunga.

"Do you hear that?" Jar Jar put his hand to right ear hole under his head fin to hear what Qui-Gon was talking about. He heard very faint mechanical thudding and thundering sounds in the distant.

"That is the sound of a thousand horrible things marching this way."

"They will swoop down cut us up, and BLAST us in oblivion" Obi-wan added catching on to what his master was doing.

"Mesa change my mind. Mesa take you there!" Jar Jar then very quickly but clumsily led them through some more brush of the swamp until they ended up at the shore of a lake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now Italy and Jar Jar probably the most funny but annoying characters in the history of fiction have met each other in one place…oh God what have I done. Any way your star wars triva that promised you in the last chapter relates to Jar Jar. We all know Jar Jar was banished from Otoh Gunga but what was the reason for his banishment?<strong>

**Well apparently Boss Nass was holding a party at his mansion and Jar Jar was one of the cooks. Somehow the gasse oven he was using exploded cracking the protective wall barrier keeping the water outside of the city. This off course flooded Boss Nass's mansion, and while this was probably bad enough and angered him greatly, Jar Jar tried saving Boss Nass's (expensive) heyblibbler speeder but ended up crashing it instead. You can put the rest together.**


	5. Otoh Gunga

"Come on, it dis way!" Jar Jar chimed in cheerfully, all too happy to get away from the droids. He jumped in the air doing several impressive flips before diving down and disappearing under the water. The just stared at the spot where Jar Jar dived watching the ripples.

"Well…I guess we better follow him?" Obi-Wan finally said after the long silence. Qui-Gon pulled out strange looking masks with circular breathing nozzles and a trapezoidal mouth piece out from his cloak. He handed one to Obi-Wan before moving on To Italy, Germany, and Russia.

"Put these on, they'll allow us to breathe underwater." As they were putting the masks on, Germany started questioning what kind of city was built underwater. However compared to everything else that happened today, he decided not to question this. The group slowly waded into the lake before fully submerging themselves. As they were swimming deeper into the lake towards the bottom, the nations couldn't help but marvel at the different species.

It was like the Great Barrier Reef on Earth only stranger. Different colored kinds of fish and aquatic creatures swam by; some looked like small horses with flippers eating seaweed. There were large predators with on in particular, with two heads swam close to them freaking Italy out. Even the some of the small ones which glowed with fluorescent lights surprised them, when one in particular shot a poison dart in one of the eyes of the two headed predator near them making it cower back(which made Italy decided it liked the small fish and named it Tom from hence forth).

Continuing on, Germany thought he saw glowing orbs ahead, as he got closer and as they started to take shape he realized that the glowing orbs were one big megabubble-complex connected together to from one big city. Grudgingly, he would never admit it to Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon, he was enjoying this trip. Jar Jar's figure came into view showing that, while clumsy on land he had unnatural grace in water. Following him under the main bubble-complex, they resurfaced into what looked like a central meeting area.

As the nations stepped out of the hatch-pool and tried to dry themselves off, they looked over to se the Jedi and Jar-Jar being surrounded by Gungans who were not all too happy. One in particular wielding an electro-spear, and riding a mounted Kaduu bird (how they got the thing down here was beyond any of the nations) was looking particularly vengeful.

"Howsa goin Captin Tarpals." Jar-Jar meekly greeted as he played with his head-fins.

"Jar-Jar, yousa not supposa bein here and yousa bring dese outsiders. Yousa in muy, muy trouble with Boss Nass when he sees you, mabey death penalty."

Jar-Jar looked solemn like he accepted his fate, while the Jedi looked ever so calm, as if they were oblivious anything going on around them. Germany, as soon as he heard the Captain's words felt as if he was obligated to do something. The last time he saw someone in this situation…

He shook the thought from his head and charged toward Tarpals.

"Stop, you can't do vhis!" He rushed at Tarpals and his Kaduu bird. When Germany got within three feet he felt a strange electric pain go through his chest. It all happened so fast he couldn't do anything but scream in agony. Italy gasped and Russia gave a shocked glance when they saw Germany fall to the ground after being zapped by the electro-spear. After removing the spear Tarpals spoke.

"Serves yousa right, Naboo." Germany tried to process this information in his thoughts through pained moans.

'Naboo? The planet? No, sounds like a name of a race.'

"Come wid us. Boss Nass pick a punishment for yous. Death sentence if we're lucky." Tarpals ordered and shepherded the group with the threat of his spear. As they were walking, he jabbed Italy and Jar-jar giving them a small but painful, shock which made them jump and rub their backs to ease the pain. They hurriedly scampered to the front of the group to avoid Tarpals as he gave a sinister chuckle.

* * *

><p>The group stood in the center of a new bubble, this one resembling something between a courtroom and supreme council. Situated around them were several raised thrones each sitting a Gungan on each with a special exception with the one in the middle. According to the others this Boss Nass IS a Gungan, although it was almost impossible to tell that now.<p>

He was short and squat and not lean and thin like the others. It looked as if his face had imploded in on its self and cascaded into endless wrinkles and chins. His old age had turned him green, making him look more like a cone shaped frog then a Gungan. The only reason the nations assumed he was one was that they seemed Xenophobic towards other species.

Brrrrrrr." Boss Nass shock his head violently in a tick, jiggling his lips making a strange gurgling sound and sending his spit everywhere. Everyone but the nations was unfazed, who might have sweat dropped if they were in a lesser anime/manga.

"Wasa you doin here? Are yousa with da Naboo?" Questioned Boss Nass seemingly peeved, but not angry as if he found the entire situation an annoyance not worthy of his time. Qui-Gon spoke on behalf of the group.

"No, we come on behalf of the Republic as ambassadors to Naboo. We've only come down here to warn you and the Queen of eminent danger."

"Brrrrrrr." He went again with the tick before continuing with a guttural laugh.

"Wesa know da danger, it yous."

"We mean no disrespect, but the Trade Federation forces are currently marching on the surface."

"Dey no problems for us, da mekanicks only go after the Naboo."

"But the two of you are intertwined, as soon as they finish with the Naboo they'll come after you."

"We no care abut da Naboo. Da Naboo don't care abut us, we no care abut them. Dey think dey so great livin on da plains, too good for da Gungans dey think."

The whole situation eerily reminded the nations of meetings with their boss. Russia in particular felt like he could relate to the Gungans.

"Brrrrrrr." Boss Nass gave another one of those before continuing.

"Now how to deal wid yous." Boss Nass reclined in his chair thinking of a suitable punishment. Russia reached for ol' trusty pipey until something unexpected happened.

"We're fine; we'll just be on our way." Qui-Gon stated plainly as he moved his hand in an odd gesture in Boss Nass's line of sight.

"Dey fine, dey'll be on their way." Russia paused with his hand resting on the pipe. Did he hear him right; Boss Nass said almost the exact thing as Qui-Gon.

"We just need some speedy transportation." Qui-Gon continued slightly waving his hand.

"Okeday, we give you Bongo. Fastest way through to Theed is goin through da core." Boss Nass repeated, nodding his head as if in a trance. Qui-Gon bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness. We'll be on our way." As they turned to leave Obi-Wan whispered to his master.

"What's a Bongo?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's a ship." As the two Jedi were conversing, Qui-Gon's trick did not go unnoticed by Germany and Russia, who were talking to each other.

"Comrade Germany, did you happen to notice how the chubby fish man seemed to repeat and follow everything Qui-Gon said?"

"Ja, I did. Zis is most interesting. There's much we should investigate about zis, force."

"Okeday let's get going now!" Jar-jar said hastily as he started to push the nations along after the Jedi, hoping to hide behind them.

"Not so fast Jar-jar. Yousa stills in Otah Gunga, now you face bombad punishment." Jar-Jar looked down mournfully, accepting his fate until Qui-Gon spoke up.

"If I may interrupt, Jar-jar owes a life debt to me. Executing him would obviously prevent that wouldn't it?"

"Master you're not seriously trying to save him, are-" The Jedi master put his hand up silencing his apprentice. Boss Nass leaned back in his chair, he might be a cruel and gluttonous tyrant but at least he respected tradition.

"Fine, fine, Jar-jar can go." As Jar-jar happily hugged Qui-Gon and showered him with praise much to his chagrin, the nations came back to the Jedi after they went to see the Bongo. Germany was the first to speak.

"**Qui-Gon, vhat the hell is this?"**

* * *

><p>The two Nemodians were shaking rather nervously on the bridge. The viceroy and his Lieutenant feared the worst from Sidious. As if on cue a life-size hologram of Sidious came on and spoke to them.<p>

"Viceroy I sense a great disturbance coming from you. It appears that holding the Jedi was too big of a task for you?" The Sith kept his raspy malevolent voice which made the two shudder involuntarily. Rune Haakon spoke up, trying to defend his viceroy.

"My lord it's not our fault! The Jedi-"

"Enough!" Rune's stammering was cut of by Sidious.

"Viceroy in the future, make sure to not let this scum enter my sight." He spat. Gunray bowed to the hologram.

"Yes my lord."

"Seeing your current trouble maybe it would be best if I sent help."

"N-no my lord we have everything under control."

"We will see. Don't disappoint me viceroy." The hologram flickered off. Canada who just came back from raiding the mess hall (he and his brother are gluttonous, so what?) and paused. He caught a glimpse of the fading figure on the hologram but even this brief encounter was enough to make him feel uneasy. He turned his attention back to the two Nemodians, who were discussing about the missing Jedi/nations.

Crap. Fates sense of humor ironically made Canada forget about his brother (and everyone else for that matter), who he was walking home with. So it was decided then that he would heroically go find his brother and everyone else! Now just how the hell to get out of here.

* * *

><p>On the Federation starship one of the <em>Jedi<em> woke up. Scanning the ship with brown eyes and seeing two tan skeletal robots they assessed their situation.

"No rikey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this feels copy and pasted. I just need to set the stage a little before things can take off, and then I'll focus more on the nation's perspective of the SW universe. And don't worry about the other nations, they'll all appear eventually. Also someone asked if I would add <strong>_**some**_** Nyotalia (gender bends) to this. I don't know I would like to hear people's opinions on the matter first before I include it or not in this cross-over.**


End file.
